


Under the Table

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: You'd think, wouldn't you, that if your parents were sitting at a table with you, you'd keep your hands off your significant other's private bits. Obviously, you haven't had dinner at the Weasley's.





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I don't know what I was on when I wrote this. I seriously still read it and go, "Was I high?" I wrote it months ago and only now am uploading it. I'm finding all kinds of cool stories I didn't remember that I wrote! :) Special thanks to Oldenuf2nobetter for the beta. I luv you, Mum.

You'd think, wouldn't you, that if your parents were sitting at a table with you, you'd keep your hands off your significant other's private bits. Obviously, you haven't had dinner at the Weasley's.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were currently blissfully unaware that mayhem was rampant at the table around them. Looking at everyone, you'd never know where hands were venturing under the table. Everyone looked as though they were listening to Mr. Weasley go off on televisions, but if he were to ask, say, Harry what the power switch did, Harry wouldn't be able to answer. The reason for his obliviousness at the moment was in the form of Ronald Weasley's Quidditch-callused hand fondling him within his trousers. Harry might look alert, but Hermione knew his brain had dropped to his lap.

Hermione also knew that Bill had his hand up Fleur's skirt, Draco's foot was in Ginny's lap, and Katie Bell's long fore-finger was slowly tracing the bulge in George's pants. Hermione's own hand was currently palming Charlie's hard cock under the table. Fred and Angelina were the score-keepers for that evening. How Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't catch on to the debauchery around them, Hermione had no idea. But then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley never noticed it. 

The one who was having the hardest time keeping a straight face was, to Hermione's surprise, Ginny Weasley. Hermione thought that she'd have the easiest time of it but as she looked at her, she could see that her eyes had glazed over and her normally alabaster cheeks were stained with pink. Draco looked altogether too pleased with himself.

Ginny reached up and pulled her own hair quickly. It was a tactic that Hermione had used numerous times. The pain of pulling your own hair or pinching your own skin took away from the arousal for a bit. For couples like Bill and Fleur it didn't work because they sometimes got off on that but for Ginny and Hermione, it had come in handy a few times.

The first time that Hermione witnessed this sort of gathering, she had been more shocked than she would ever admit. It was the summer after the sixth year and they were all at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. She and Charlie hadn’t even begun to look at each other as anything other than friends and he was there with a girl from the dragon reserve in Romania. Ron and Harry had finally gotten together and she was sitting next to them at the table. She had looked over and was going to ask Ron to pass the salt when she saw that Harry was massaging Ron's crotch through his jeans. She had gasped and looked away, turning red. Ron then leaned over and whispered, "Drop your fork and go under the table to retrieve it."

"What?" she said in confusion.

"Just do it," he said with a meaningful look and then he sat back and let Harry continue to fondle him. What struck Hermione as odd was that they looked so...normal. No weird facial expressions whatsoever.

So she picked up her fork, pretended to drop it, and went under the table to pick it up. She had no idea what the point of that little exercise was until she looked around at the legs of people under the table. She distinctly remembered going still and not being able to breathe. Harry and Ron weren't the only ones misbehaving. 

Fleur had Bill's trousers open and had her hand inside his pants and was obviously wanking him off. The girl with Charlie was even more brazen and had the trousers open and Charlie's cock out of his pants. That was the first time Hermione had ever seen it. 

After seeing what was happening under the table, Hermione sat up too quickly and banged her head on the underside of the table. Stars exploded before her eyes and when she sat up Mrs. Weasley asked if she was alright. She nodded quickly, which didn't help her aching head, and glared at Ron.

"What was the point in showing me that?" she hissed. He smirked at her.

"I'll explain it later," he said gruffly. 

Fred and George were sitting next to each other and watching with interest and when Ron jerked in his seat and cursed, George checked his watch and Fred wrote something down on a piece of paper. They looked up, saw Hermione's look of confused horror, and winked.

After that dinner she, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George went for a walk.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione demanded when they were out of ear-shot of the Burrow.

"It's a game, Hermione," Ron said. 

"A game?" she repeated. "That's a game?"

"Yep," Fred said cheerfully. "And a fun one too."

"I don't understand," Hermione said slowly.

"It started off innocently enough," George said. Hermione snorted. "No, really. It did. One night a few years ago Bill and Charlie brought home their girlfriends to meet Mum and Dad. Bill's date got a little frisky under the table and Charlie's date decided to get handsy as well. They had a competition between them to see who could get their boyfriends off first."

"That's how it started," Fred continued when George stopped. "It ended up becoming about who could last the longest, but there were no real rules and it was damn confusing. When Bill tried to explain it, we didn't get it and he got angry and told us to make rules if we didn't get it."

"He let you two make the rules?" Hermione said in amusement.

"We didn't say he was sane," Fred said.

"But it turned out for the best," said George. "We changed things up a bit so that it wasn't just about one sitting. Instead of whoever lasting the longest winning, we made it so that you get a point for each minute that you don't come."

"But why would your partner want to touch you if it was about who lasted the longest?" Hermione asked. 

"It's another rule," Fred said. "There must be sexual stimulation at all times. Otherwise, it wouldn't be so interesting."

"This is completely mental," Hermione said. "You realize that, right? It makes no sense."

"It's just for fun, 'Mione," Ron said. "And the twins made the rules. Of course it doesn't make sense."

"And then we made it so that it was a monthly thing," George continued as though he hadn't just heard his little bother call him insane. "At the end of the month, whichever couple had the most points between them won."

"What did they win?" Hermione asked.

"Money," Fred said simply. "In order to play, you had to put two knuts in a jar for each game you participated in."

"Bill and Fleur always win," George grumbled.

"But what if everyone who can participate has a partner?" Hermione asked curiously. "How do you keep track of the time?"

"Ah," Fred said. "If everyone has a partner, one couple must sit out. But if one person doesn't have one for that game, they're the score-keeper for that game."

"We don't go by months anymore," George said sadly. "We don't get together enough. Now it's yearly."

"A year?" Hermione gasped. "Goodness!"

"New Years Eve, we announce the winner. It's only been that way for a year," Fred said cheerfully. "Bill won. Big surprise. He always wins."

"Charlie always gets second, not that it matters. Only the couple that comes in first gets the money," said Ron.

"You were witness to little Ronnie's first try," George said. "And it didn't go very well, did it Ronniekins?"

Ron flipped him off but Hermione was still confused about something. "What if your parents catch you?"

"That's a whole part of it!" Fred said as though it was the most obvious thing ever. "You try not to get caught!"

"And if you do?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Your problem, not ours."

"Bill got caught once," Ron said suddenly. "Dad sent the girl home and then screamed at Bill for about an hour. I didn't understand it at the time."

"You obviously don't get the points for that game, because you couldn't finish," George said evenly. "And the game is only complete once everyone gets off. The scores, you remember, are about the total number of minutes that someone lasts."

"This is so very...strange..." Hermione finally said softly.

"Strange but damn fun," Fred grinned. 

At every dinner for the rest of the time she stayed that summer, she watched. She wasn't brazen enough to watch under the table, but she watched their faces. Ginny had no idea what was going on (she was not yet of age and the twins were talking about never telling her anyway) and tried to pull Hermione into conversation, but Hermione was too fascinated by watching the three brothers. Fred and George remained the score-keepers whenever they decided to have a game. 

If they did, participants would place their hand palm-down on the table and wrap an arm around their partner to show they were in. So Hermione's eyes would travel from Bill, who was relaxed in his seat and would smirk occasionally, to Ron, who'd bite his lip a lot, to Charlie, who looked as though it was any normal dinner. He was the best at hiding his reactions, but Bill always seemed to last the longest. After that summer, it was a while before they all got together again.

"Hey," Charlie whispered, pulling Hermione back to the present and pointing at George. 

George was not having such and easy time of it. Katie now had his trousers open instead of just stroking him from the outside. He was clenching his jaw shut so that he didn't make any noise, much to the hilarity of all the participants.

After the summer of her sixth year, the first time everyone got back together again was for George's wedding. Katie had been informed of the game right before dinner and Hermione remembered how large her eyes were. Charlie was there again but he didn't have a girlfriend at the time. So the participants for that game were Bill and Fleur, Harry and Ron, George and Katie, and Fred and Angelina. All the women were going to put their hands to work that time and in the case of Harry and Ron, it was decided that Ron would be the one to work Harry because he was the bottom of the couple. Katie was terrified.

"This should be fun. We have a newbie," Charlie had whispered to her.

Hermione was already having less-than-pure thoughts about Charlie and his warm breath against her ear and neck didn't help. She shivered involuntarily but he didn't seem to notice. He still thought of her as his little brother's best friend, even though she was nearly twenty years old at the time.

It was up to the women and the people not participating to keep conversation going at the table, for the men were concentrating fiercely. Katie was timid at first, but she soon looked like she was having a good time. After a while, she was grinning and Hermione watched as Katie's arm twisted strangely and George let out a loud groan. The table went silent as he bit his lips shut and turned bright red. Katie sat back in her chair, looking incredibly pleased with herself, as Mr. Weasley as George if he was alright. He nodded jerkily and conversation picked up again, however stilted it was. Harry couldn't hold out much after that, but at least he didn't make any noise. Bill once again was the one to last longest and George was terrified to play again for about a year after that.

"Is it just me," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "Or does George look about ready to scream?"

Sure enough, his face was slowly turning red and he was forcing his lips shut between his teeth. Katie had once told Hermione what she did under the table and it was a miracle that George had remained silent for so long. He started rocking in his seat and even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were beginning to notice.

"George, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. He glanced at her but didn't open his mouth. "Are you alright?"

He went rigid and yelped, "YES! I'M FINE! YESYESYES I'M FINE!"

And then he slumped in his chair. 

"Alright..." Mrs. Weasley looked a little concerned until Charlie pulled her into a conversation about the wedding cake for Draco and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was suddenly perky and began a monologue about the strawberry filling and vanilla icing. George, however, was giving Katie the death glare and she smiled sweetly back. Fred chuckled softly and checked his watch and whispered the time to Angelina, who once again wrote discreetly on a piece of paper.

The first night that Hermione participated was a night of firsts all around. It was the first night that Ginny brought Draco to the Burrow, it was the first time Ginny ever played, and it was the first time anyone touched Hermione between her legs. 

She had arrived for Fred and Angelina's party knowing how the night would end and that she would, once again, only be able to watch. Fred and Angelina were to get married the following day and both were incredibly excited. Percy didn't grace them with his presence, but everyone else did. When Ginny arrived with Draco, there was some discomfort for a while until Molly Weasley, kind woman that she was, pulled him into a hug and welcomed him to their home. He was little thrown off at first but after that almost everyone was a little bit more cheerful towards him. Harry and Ron, however, remained silent throughout the evening.

Ginny had dressed Hermione that night in a shirt much tighter than she would normally wear and a skirt much shorter than she would normally wear. Ginny had said it was time that she showed her legs, especially since she was a twenty-two year old virgin. Hermione found that she couldn't disagree so she was dreadfully uncomfortable all night when she realized that people were looking at all the leg she was showing. One of those people was Charlie, and he was the only one to comment on it.

"I knew you had legs, but I didn't realize they looked like _that_ ," he had said.

"Like what?" she asked a little defensively.

"Good," he said, looking back at her legs. "Really good."

Hermione blushed but she also felt pride in the legs she had never shown anybody. Charlie stuck with her like glue for the remainder of the party and she found that she rather liked that. Soon everyone except family, Draco, and Hermione were left and they made their way to the table to wind down after the party and, without Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knowing it, to have another game. Hermione heard Ginny telling Draco about it and asking if he wanted to play.

"Are you serious?" he hissed. "You actually do this?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied softly. "But I've never played. You in?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Well think quickly. How about if I'm the one that does the work the first time?"

"Well, when you put it that way, sure."

Hermione snickered next to Charlie and he looked at her intently.

"You've never played, have you?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said with a smile.

"Play tonight."

"I don't have a partner."

"Well, what do you know? Neither do I. Let's partner each other."

Hermione distinctly remembered stopping in her tracks and staring at Charlie. Excitement and fear sped through her system like wildfire. She wanted to, not only because she never had before but also because she wanted Charlie's hands on her. But at the same time, she was sure that he wasn't interested in her and just wanted an excuse to play.

"Charlie I..." she stopped and took a deep breath. “No one's ever...I mean...I haven't..."

"No one's ever touched you before?" he asked kindly. She looked away. He leaned forward and whispered, "Trust me?"

She had looked into those hazel eyes and handsome face and knew she couldn't refuse. She did trust him. Not only that, she fancied him tremendously. Why not? She wanted to know what it felt like. Why not have it be someone you like and trust? And so, with a small nod, she changed her life.

They went into the kitchen and she sat with Charlie on one side of her and Ron on the other. Everyone discreetly sent their money to Fred, one of the score-keepers for the evening, and he promised to put it in 'the jar' after the game. A small stir went through everyone when Draco put his arm around Ginny and his hand out in front of him. Hermione had felt Ron stiffen next to her but he couldn't do anything, or else their game would be found out. Bill looked at Draco menacingly for a few seconds and when Draco didn't back down, Bill smiled and nodded. It was a few seconds before anyone noticed that Charlie had his arm around Hermione and his hand out. 

Fleur was the first to see and elbowed Bill. Hermione blushed and looked down. When she looked up, Katie was giving her a thumbs up and Angelina was grinning broadly at her. Hermione gave a hesitant smile back. She heard Ron squeak and refused to look at him.

The participants had been Hermione and Charlie, Harry and Ron, Bill and Fleur, and Ginny and Draco. Both the twins had opted out for the night and were keeping score together.

Charlie tightened his arm around her and she inhaled and smelled the fresh, clean smell of soap and felt reassured. Silly to be reassured by soap, but her muscles eased and she leaned into his side. Slowly, the partners took their arms away and put their hands under the table. Hermione took deep breaths and tried to listen as Mrs. Weasley asked Angelina about honeymoon plans. Even with normal conversation taking place, the game had begun.

She felt Charlie's hand touch her leg and she bit down the urge to jump. He nudged her knee with a silent order to part her legs. She obeyed and looked around her. How could they possibly keep a neutral face? She was having a hard enough time and Charlie was barely even touching her! Draco looked a little startled, but other than that he was fine. She could feel her face heating up with every inch that Charlie's hand went up her thigh. It was even worse when she realized that most of the attention at the table was focused on her. The twins were watching her closely, as were Harry, Bill and Fleur. 

She focused her eyes on the table and was proud of herself when the only outward sign that Charlie had reached her knickers was a slight widening of her eyes. Charlie's fingers flirted with the edge of her knickers before slowly stroking the crotch ever so lightly. She was already wet with anticipation and she heard his sharp inhalation as he found her arousal. She looked up at him quickly and he smiled and he leaned down to her ear.

"I can't tell you what that does for my ego," he said softly. She grinned and looked at the other participants.

Harry, whose crotch was being fondled by Ron, looked nonchalant, Bill was talking animatedly with his father about theme parks, and Draco was lounging in his chair indolently. He shot Hermione a quick smirk, which she returned with more courage than she felt. She knew she was going to lose. It was only a matter of time. Even Draco looked like he'd been playing for years.

Charlie's fingers found her clit through her knickers and began to finger it gently. Sharp tugs of sensation ripped through her abdomen and it was all she could do not to scream. It felt good, too good. She was never going to last. Her hips jerked against his hand without her permission, wanting more and more of what he was doing. She bit her lip and stared at the ceiling, trying to regain some composure. Her first game just _had_ to be against the two men who could last days if they so chose. 

But then a funny thing happened. Bill didn't look so composed. Hermione watched him as he began to squirm in his seat and stare wildly around. Fleur was listening to Ginny tell her about some curtains she was interested in, and Bill squirmed some more. He gave a violent twitch and then started to cough, great hacking coughs that Hermione knew he was doing to hide the moans that would otherwise be coming from his mouth.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Bill, what's the matter?"

"Food, wrong pipe," he gasped before setting his forehead against the table. Fleur patted his back softly but her feline smirk escaped no one's notice. Fred checked his watch. George wrote the time down.

Charlie took that moment to slide his finger under the edge of her knickers and touch her wet folds. She was most impressed when she didn't jump, gasp, squeak, or twitch. She was shocked, however, when she opened her legs wider under the table to give him greater access. Her brain sure didn't tell her legs to do that. She was mortified when her knee brushed Ron's under the table and he looked at her sharply, but she didn't close her legs, nor did she look at him. It felt too good. 

His fingers, slick with her, circled her clit again but it was so much more intense than over her knickers. She wanted to moan and scratch the table in front of her but she did neither. On the other side of Charlie, she heard Bill and Fleur's soft arguing.

"I told you never to do that at the table!" he whispered furiously.

"Oops," she said with a smile. "I forgot."

Bill rolled his eyes and then settled his gaze on Hermione, watching her every reaction to Charlie's wicked fingers. Draco still looked bored and Harry was chatting with Fred about a new line of products the twins were thinking about.

Hermione knew she was next. She just knew it. Especially because Charlie's middle finger started to slide inside her. She reflexively began to tense up, unsure if she really wanted that.

"Relax," Charlie whispered. "Relax and you'll like it."

She nodded to show she heard and focused on relaxing her lower body. She about jumped off of the bench when he hit a certain spot inside of her that sent sparks through her system. He rolled his finger, like he was beckoning someone to him, and it repeatedly moved over that spot, making her want to wriggle and squirm.

Across the table, Draco's mask of boredom began to slip. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were pink and when Ginny moved her arm slightly, the blonde gave an un-manly squeak and convulsed. 

Hermione stifled her laughter at hearing the great Draco Malfoy squeak and bit her lip. Everyone was staring at Draco in astonishment before they remembered that they shouldn't have even noticed to begin with. Mrs. Weasley was beginning to look at all of them with narrowed eyes while Mr. Weasley looked a bit concerned.

"Is everyone feeling alright?" he asked hesitantly.

This question was met with nods and assurances that everyone was, indeed, fine. Fred checked his watch. George wrote the time down.

Now the competition was between Hermione and Harry. She had no idea how she lasted this long and she knew that she must look terrible. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and her lips were swollen from biting them shut, though Harry was starting to show signs of losing his control. 

Charlie's fingers became relentless. He twisted, stroked, caressed, and rolled and she had to clamp down on her muscles repeatedly to stop him so that she didn't come. She could hear his deep breaths in her ear, almost encouraging her to let go. She looked up into his eyes. He looked so serious and then his gaze fell to her mouth and his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. She then realized that it wasn't about the game, he really wanted to touch her and make her come. He had used the competition as an excuse. She started to feel the beginnings of heat spread through her abdomen when he looked past her shoulder and his eyes got wide.

"Shit," he murmured. Then his hand was gone. 

She looked at him in dismay and then felt him pull her legs closed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 

Mrs. Weasley's shriek sounded from right behind her and she whipped around to see her screaming not at her, but at Ron, whose hand was still within Harry's trousers. He jumped in his seat and removed his hand, much to Harry's embarrassment because then his arousal was in plain view. He zipped up his pants quickly and stared at the table, turning bright red.

"AT THE DINNER TABLE? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??"

Hermione unconsciously leaned into Charlie's sturdy chest. Mrs. Weasley hadn't caught her, but it felt like it. She yelled at Harry and Ron for the next ten minutes, during which Hermione looked around the table and saw that everyone was trying desperately not to laugh. The twins, in fact, looked almost gleeful.

While it was humorous to the extreme, Hermione's body was still strung tight, teetering on that very fine edge. She wanted more than anything to reach down and finish it, but that wasn't possible. Charlie wrapped his arm around her and stroked her arm.

When Mrs. Weasley finally stormed from the room dramatically and stated that she had never been more embarrassed in her life and Mr. Weasley followed with an expression that could only be called trying and failing to look angry, the table relaxed into loud laughter.

"No winner this time, eh?" Bill asked.

As everyone continued to laugh, Charlie stood up and held his hand out to Hermione, who took it quickly and stood up as well.

"Where are you off to?" Ginny asked innocently. 

Charlie and Hermione ignored her, but it didn't escape Hermione's notice that Bill winked at Charlie. 

He pulled Hermione after him and out the door into the backyard. He didn't say a word as he pulled her in the direction of the pond. The grass crunched beneath her feet and a soft wind tugged at her hair. She could hear crickets in the bushes and sporadic splashes of fish jumping in the pond. The night was calm and the stars were bright. When they reached the edge he looked back at the kitchen and sighed. Hermione followed his gaze and saw that everyone was staring out the window and watching them.

She laughed lightly but then he tugged her over to a tree next to the bank of the pond and moved until they were not in view of the house.

"Charlie, what-"

And then his mouth found hers in the dark. She'd been kissed before, and been kissed well, but those kisses where nothing like what she experienced that dark night next to the pond at the Burrow. It was soft, gentle, and sweet. He tasted so good; it was almost exotic with a hint of the wine that he had been drinking at the table. She moaned low in her throat and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her so that their bodies were pressed against each other firmly. His hands found the small of her back and pressed her even closer to him. So close, in fact, that she could feel his arousal pressed to her stomach.

She gasped and opened her eyes in the dark to find him watching her as he kissed her. When her mouth opened, he eased his tongue into her mouth to flirt with her own. Unsure of exactly what to do (she hadn't tried this kind of kissing before), she touched his tongue with hers. The kiss went from slow to frantic in a matter of heartbeats. He licked and sucked at her tongue and lips and all she could do was let him. The heat that had abated since the table was back with a force that she had never felt.

Her fingernails bit into his shoulders and suddenly his hands moved from her back to her bum and he picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs and around his waist and he moved so that her back was pressed against the trunk of the tree. Their arousals were pressed together and when he rolled his hips, they both gasped against each other's mouths. He was touching the exact right spot between her legs and when he rolled his hips again, they moaned and she laid her head down on his muscular shoulder. His lips moved to her neck and he licked and nibbled as he continued to thrust against her. 

She was pretty sure that she shocked the hell out of him when she met one of his thrust with a roll of her hips, but she couldn't help it. It felt so good and they were so close and _just a little bit more..._

Icy heat erupted through her body and she convulsed in his arms. Stars exploded before her eyes and she screamed into his shoulder to muffle the sound. He went rigid and cursed, and she felt wet heat through his trousers and her knickers. He leaned into her against the tree and they took gasping breaths, trying to calm their raging heartbeats. 

He finally lifted his head and smiled groggily at her.

"That was fun," he said. She nodded. "We need to do it again, and often."

She nodded again and it was the beginning of their relationship, which was still strong two years later.

Hermione continued her ministrations on Charlie's cock under the table and he looked quite at ease. It was all fake and Hermione knew it. Charlie was not one to keep silent, but he was something of an actor. Ginny was now digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands instead of pulling her hair. Fleur and Harry, like Charlie, looked perfectly normal. Bored, even. 

Hermione pulled Ginny into a conversation about how Ginny was planning on wearing her hair for the wedding and Ginny was actually taking part in the conversation, only forgetting what she was talking about twice. The fingernails in the palm thing appeared to work quite well. Hermione would have to try that the next time she was the one being fondled. 

Harry was beginning to having a rough time. He didn't even try to listen to the conversations around him, poor man. Ron was whispering into his ear and it was obviously not helping Harry any. Hermione laughed to herself. It was almost as if each partner was working against the other, the people doing the fondling and the people being fondled. Who would win?

Hermione had gotten very good at using her hands in the past two years. Charlie always liked it, though not as much as when she used her mouth. She stroked him slowly, tightening and loosening her grip on him and randomly running her thumb over the head. He pulsed in her hand and she felt his hips jerk a few times. She could hear his every breath, each one quicker than the last.

"I'll be right back," Mrs. Weasley suddenly announced. Without a word of explanation, she got up with a cheery smile. Everyone ceased their movements when she stood and the boys looked around warily as she moved down the table and left the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Hermione squeezed the base of Charlie's cock. He twitched slightly but didn't give any other sign that he felt it. 

Conversation struck up again but Hermione kept quiet this time, lightly grazing her fingernails over the sensitive skin of Charlie's member. He let out a soft curse and looked at the ceiling, biting his lip. To the left, she heard Harry cough and looked over just in time to see his eyes shut and his head drop forward. He swallowed heavily and she heard him whisper, "Fuck."

Ron performed a cleaning charm and sat back in his chair, obviously pleased with himself. Fred checked his watch. Angelina wrote the time down. Mr. Weasley was as oblivious as ever, though he looked concerned.

"Where could she have gone to?" Mr. Weasley wondered out loud. He suddenly stood and Hermione stopped. "I'm going to go check on her."

He then left the kitchen and the surprised younger people at the table. 

"What do we do now?" Draco asked Bill.

Bill looked around for a second before a truly evil grin spread across his face. "Now," he said. "We play dirty."

He then slid down on the bench and disappeared under the table. Fleur tried to see what he was doing but then jumped in her seat.

"Bill!" she shrieked quietly. "You can't do zat!"

It was suddenly obvious what Bill was doing.

"Don't you want her to last as long as possible?" Hermione laughed. 

"Eh," Bill's voice floated up from under the table. "Not so much anymore."

"We have been at this for a while," Fred said, checking his watch again.

Draco, who was sitting next to Fleur, glanced at the beautiful blonde and then at his fiancé before a grin that rivaled Bill's appeared. Without a word he slid under the table as well and a second later, Ginny gasped. Ron grimaced and Harry snickered. 

"Too bad I didn't last a bit longer," he said.

"Well, huh," Hermione said. She looked at Charlie, who obviously didn't think she had the guts. He sat back in his chair and stacked his hands behind his head, obviously under the belief that he was going to win. 

Well if he was going to be a snot about it, so be it. Silently, Hermione slipped under the table.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron gasp.

She didn't answer. Instead she took a brief glance at Bill, who was holding Fleur's legs apart with his large hands and was licking her intently between her thighs, and Draco, who was slowly kissing his way up Ginny's legs. Hermione knew this was perverse to the extreme, but she found that she didn't care. Fred was right all those years ago - it was fun.

Thanking the gods for tablecloths, she adjusted the red fabric so that Charlie's lap was hidden from anyone trying to look. The tablecloth was long and it almost reached to the floor. She bunched it over his hipbones and pulled the front of his trousers a bit wider so that she had greater access to his hard cock.

"I can't believe this is happening," she heard Ron mutter from somewhere above.

Hermione giggled and stroked Charlie a few times before leaning forward and slowly wrapping her lips around the head.

"I found my veil!" Mrs. Weasley's voice announced. Hermione went still, her mouth still around Charlie and she felt his muscles tense in his thighs. He did that when he was nervous.

"Wait, some people are missing," Mr. Weasley said slowly.

"Bill, Draco, and Hermione went for a walk," Fred said immediately. "I think Bill was giving Draco the talk."

"What talk?"

"The one where he says that if Draco breaks Ginny's heart, we'll break his legs."

"And why would Hermione go with?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Probably to tell him all the curses and hexes she could put on him," Ginny said mildly. "That sort of thing."

This explanation was apparently enough for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley because they sat back at the table and Mrs. Weasley prattled on about her veil, which had been in the family for years and how she was so excited that Ginny was wearing it.

Feeling better now that everyone was seated again, Hermione resumed working on Charlie's shaft. She knew he was close. She could always tell. She bobbed her head in his lap, running her tongue along the underside of him. She could feel every pulse and could taste the pre-come leaking out of the slit. 

Above her, conversation still droned on.

"It's truly unfortunate that we couldn't get those lovely purple roses," Mrs. Weasley. Hermione grazed her teeth along the velvety soft skin of Charlie's cock and he twitched again.

"I know," Ginny said breathlessly. "They're my favorite."

"The pink will be lovely though, dear," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly.

"Yes, I kno- _oooooh,_ " Ginny groaned. Hermione quickly looked to the side in time to see Draco sit back on his hands with a great smirk across his face. He looked at Hermione and licked his lips. She laughed silently and went back to licking Charlie tantalizingly slowly.

"I hope the weather holds out," Mr. Weasley said. "I heard it's supposed to rain."

"Oh don't say that," Mrs. Weasley admonished.

Hermione put Charlie's entire length into her mouth and sucked. He jerked his hips and she bobbed her head quickly, knowing that he was almost there.

"Charlie?" Mr. Weasley asked brightly.

"Yeah?" Charlie's voice sounded rather high.

"How's the dragon reserve going in Scotland? Is it easier or harder than Romania?"

"Um, same as always," he said weakly. Hermione ran her fingers down to his balls and caressed them gently. That seemed to do it. He rocked into her mouth and exploded. Hermione caught the bitter, salty fluid and swallowed quickly, not missing a drop. She released him slowly and kissed the head once before tucking him back into his trousers and zipping them up.

She then leaned back on her hands and sent Draco a self-satisfied smirk only to see that Bill was also apparently done. She blushed a little as Bill winked at her and Draco nodded, obviously impressed.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "How long would that talk have taken?"

"They're fine," Ginny said shortly. 

Hermione, Draco, and Bill ended up staying under the table until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to go to bed, two hours later. Everyone kept telling Mrs. Weasley that Hermione, Draco and Bill were fine and not to worry. Only when the door closed behind her and her husband did the three stuck under the table crawled out. Charlie was helping Hermione to her feet with a huge grin when Mrs. Weasley suddenly walked back in. She glared at Hermione, then Draco, then Bill.

"I KNEW something was going on!" she shrieked.

Hermione leaned back into Charlie and took a deep breath, getting comfortable for the rant that was beginning to take place. At least Charlie lasted the longest. Maybe they'd finally win the money over Bill and Fleur, the reigning champions. 

Charlie leaned forward and kissed her temple, obviously ignoring his mother who was screaming about how depraved they were. He finally rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione out the back door, waving off Mrs. Weasley's shrieks telling him to stop right where he was and come back. Instead he Apparated the two of them home and they had their own little game of who could last the longest.

 

~Fin~

 

 


End file.
